Vegeta, el Saiyan heredero del espacio
by Saito-20
Summary: Fic incompleto, al menos por el momento. Vegeta, mientras se entrena por el espacio, se topa con los últimos restos de su raza, que se creía casi extinguida. Han buscado a su Rey durante años, y ahora creen haberlo encontrado.


Único fic que he hecho sobre el mundo de Dragon Ball. De momento aparece Vegeta solamente (como personaje conocido, se entiende). Está incompleto, y aunque no prometo nada, tal vez lo acabe en un futuro. Por cierto, se que el título del fic es muy cutre, pero mirad los títulos originales de las OVAs de DB si queréis, esos sí son cutres. Precisamente intenté respetar esa cutrez para mantenerme fiel al estilo de DB (bueno, de los productores de las OVAs en este caso). He intentado combinar la temática propia de DB con la temática de ciencia ficción, y de hecho también hay una mezcolanza con la fantasía. Es una especie de popurrí. Probablemente, también es una mierda. Por favor, no hagáis caso del último comentario y leedlo. Y dejad reviews; me encantan los reviews. ¡Gracias!

PD.: Lo siento, da la impresión de que el capítulo está a medio hacer, pero aún así decidí subirlo. Por cierto, pido perdón por lo del antiespacio, es una invención total y absoluta que me saqué del bolsillo sin más.

* * *

VEGETA, EL SAIYAN HEREDERO DEL ESPACIO ¡DESTRUCCIÓN FINAL¡¡EL DESTINO DE LOS SAIYAN REVELADO¡¡EL SUPER COMBATE DE LA GALAXIA!

* * *

Capítulo 1: EL RETORNO DEL REY (lo siento, no he podido evitarlo, tenía que titularlo así! XDD) 

Un trueno rugió en el horizonte, entonces se hizo un súbito resplandor y una nube de rocas incandescentes cayó del cielo. El rumor de un zumbido eterno era lo único que se oía entre el desierto de piedra y polvo y las estrellas. Allí había una figura en llamas amarillas, en aquél planeta perdido donde la nada era lo habitual. Pero no entonces, no cuando el Príncipe Vegeta había aterrizado allí para poder liberar su temible poder sin tener que reprimirlo, y había hecho vibrar el planeta. Un grito desconsolado de ira abrió el aire, una figura brillante como una estrella centelleaba dorada en la lejanía y se fundía con las otras estrellas en el negro vacío espacial.

El planeta había desaparecido, jamás tendría nadie constancia de él, salvo por un cataclismo pasado que lo habría convertido en un cinturón de asteroides alrededor del sistema solar. Vegeta viajaba ahora en busca de un nuevo lugar de entrenamiento descansando en su nave espacial, en cuya superficie había pintada una gran C de la Capsule Corporation. Pero no sabía hasta cuando estaría buscando la fuerza que le permitiera derrotar a Kakarotto, en su interior no veía salida al problema. En aquél momento estaba desesperado, porque su transformación en Super Saiyan de nivel dos no era suficiente. Él era el Príncipe de los Saiyajin, una antigua raza cuyo enterrador ya había sido sepultado, pero una raza que prácticamente había desaparecido, sólo quedaban unos pocos de ellos. Sin duda, Vegeta tenía motivos para odiar a Freeza, su vida habría sido tan diferente si no fuera por él... Pero eso ya pertenecía al pasado, ahora era mucho más poderoso que el que condenó a toda su raza. Sin embargo, era más humillante el hecho de que un Saiyajin de bajo rango fuera más poderoso incluso que él. Vivió largo tiempo en el planeta Tierra, exiliado, sin ningún lugar al que ir. Todo parecía en paz después de la derrota del Boo, entonces Vegeta se marchó, pues su destino era vivir toda su existencia buscando una nueva batalla, o bien pasar toda su existencia a la sombra de Kakarotto. Sólo había una cosa que Vegeta sabia ahora con toda certeza, y era un sinsabor, un nuevo revés a su orgullo; estaba vagando por el espacio en busca de la nada, porque en realidad no había otra salida que renunciar al orgullo y aceptar su debilidad frente a su rival. Aceptar que nunca podría derrotarlo, porque Kakarotto no era un Saiyajin cualquiera, tenía un don innato para la lucha que ningún otro Saiyajin igualaba. Pero esto era justamente lo que significaba su destino: alejarse del mundo hasta el fin, soportando la sensación de su propio fracaso, y entrenarse con todas sus fuerzas, hasta el límite... para, probablemente, fracasar de nuevo. En ningún caso significaba rendirse y renunciar a su orgullo.

* * *

Mientras la nave surcaba el espacio a toda velocidad, sin necesidad de tripulantes, una sombra cubrió las estrellas y la luz de la nave de Vegeta, tragándosela en su interior. Vegeta lo vio a través de la ventanilla, bastante impasible, se mantenía a la espera de algún signo de vida para poder calificarlo de hostil o no. La puerta exterior de la nave se abrió como si alguien ajeno a ella la controlara. Vegeta observó que las condiciones exteriores eran adecuadas para la vida y salió. De hecho si alguien debía temer algo, eran los tripulantes de la nave misteriosa, por supuesto. 

Había varios regimientos de soldados armados, todos vestidos con la clásica armadura de hombreras que llevaban los Saiyajin. Un hombre con aspecto de Saiyajin, vestido también con una armadura, pero que tenía un emblema en el pecho, y con una capa púrpura distintiva, se acercó a Vegeta y se arrodilló ante él. Acto seguido, todos los soldados lo imitaron.

-Os damos la Bienvenida a la Nave Insignia del Planeta Vegeta, mi Rey. –Dijo el personaje que se había arrodillado en primer lugar- Mi nombre es Binnu y estoy al mando del ejército Saiyajin que podéis ver aquí. También soy Vicerregente del nuevo planeta Vegeta, que buscamos durante años después de que Freeza destruyera el viejo. Debía ser un planeta digno de convertirse en la base de un vasto imperio. Una nueva era llegará, y para eso hemos venido a buscaros, Rey Vegeta, puesto que vos sois el único que puede restaurar la línea real en el nuevo planeta Vegeta.

-¿Cómo es posible? –Dijo Vegeta- Cuando Freeza hizo estallar nuestro planeta, solamente sobrevivimos cuatro Saiyajin.

-No es cierto que sólo sobrevivieran cuatro Saiyajin, Rey Vegeta. Hubo algunos que sobrevivieron sin que nadie supiera de ellos. Saiyajin repudiados por las fuerzas de Freeza, e ignorados porque tenían poco poder. Estos Saiyajin quedaron dispersados por la galaxia sin que nadie los recordara para cuando se produjo la catástrofe.

-Tal vez lo que me cuentas sea cierto, que hay más Saiyajin a parte de los que conozco. –Vegeta pensó entonces en Paragus y en Broly, que habían sobrevivido a la destrucción de Vegeta sin que nadie hubiera sabido de ellos.- Ya corría ese rumor en Vegeta poco antes de nuestro exterminio. Pero me parece excesivo que fueran tantos como para repoblar un planeta. No te creo.

-No os niego razón, Rey Vegeta...

Entonces Vegeta lo interrumpió súbitamente.

-¡Aún no he dicho que vaya a ser el rey de un planeta fantasma! –El suelo de la nave tembló ligeramente, Vegeta fruncía el ceño. Binnu parecía ligeramente molesto, pero mantuvo la compostura.

-Perdonad, no pretendía ofenderos, simplemente os llamo con el título que merecéis. Mienta yo o no, sois el Rey de los Saiyajin por derecho de nacimiento... Respecto al tema de la población, es cierto que por el momento no somos muchos. Aproximadamente unos dos millares, repartidos en siete ciudades a lo largo de la superficie de Vegeta. Actualmente hay una regencia, pues esperábamos que vos os avinierais de buena gana a ocupar el puesto de Rey. Captamos una gran energía hace dos semanas con el radar espacial, y estábamos convencidos de que se trataría de vos. Por eso el Regente me envió a buscaros.

Vegeta parecía sorprendido.

-¿Has dicho dos millares? No es posible, hace sólo una generación que el planeta Vegeta fue destruido. ¿Cuántos Saiyajin sobrevivieron en total?

-Entiendo que os sorprendáis Rey Vegeta, pero nuestro planeta no era el único que albergaba gente de nuestro pueblo, hubo algunos que vivieron en otros planetas conquistados y desechados, para alejarse del control del tirano Freeza.

-¿Por lo que nadie los conocía? Para esconder su existencia a Freeza, también debían esconderla de los demás Saiyajin¿No es así?

-Exactamente como decís Rey Vegeta, aquellos Saiyajin prefirieron no arriesgarse a ser descubiertos y llevaron su existencia en secreto, esperando. Hasta que apareciera alguien que derrotara al tirano.

-Esconderse no es propio de un Saiyan –dijo Vegeta- Lo verdaderamente propio de un Saiyan es conservar siempre el orgullo de ser cada día más poderoso, y sentir pasión por la lucha.

-Tenéis razón pero... ¿Qué oportunidad tenían contra el inmenso poder de Freeza? Prefirieron esperar, pensamos que si ocurría algo, seríamos la única esperanza para los Saiyajin. Cuando el planeta Vegeta desapareció en el espacio iniciamos una búsqueda para encontrar los restos de lo que quedaba de nuestra raza. Y ahora precisamente, después de tantos años, encontramos lo que más podríamos haber deseado: el heredero de la familia más poderosa de Saiyajin. Con vos ya podemos restaurar la línea real de Vegeta y conquistar todo el universo. Además vos sois el Super Saiyan legendario, si nuestra información no nos engaña. Medimos vuestra fuerza de combate cuando la captamos cerca de nuestro planeta y superaba muchas veces la de Freeza. ¿Me equivoco al afirmar que fuisteis vos el guerrero que derrotó a Freeza?

Vegeta no respondió a esta pregunta salvo con un chasquido, pero fue él quien formuló otra pregunta.

-¿Crees que si quisiera dominar la galaxia, no me bastaría con mi sola fuerza? Además¿Para qué necesitáis que sea el rey¿Qué ganas tu con esto¿Y qué gana ése Regente del que hablas? Si yo me convirtiera en rey del nuevo planeta Vegeta, vosotros ya no gobernaríais.

-Oh, eso no nos importa Rey Vegeta, para nosotros el poder de gobernar no es nada a cambio de ver el planeta Vegeta restaurado, y todos los Saiyajin a las órdenes del Rey Vegeta, como antaño, como sucedió en Vegeta durante siglos. Mi único deseo es lograr que el universo caiga en manos de la raza Saiyan, tal y como tenía que haber sido siempre... pero por desgracia hay enemigos poderosos que nos lo impiden. Demasiado poderosos para nosotros. Por eso necesitamos a toda costa que gobernéis el planeta Vegeta, vuestro poder de Super Saiyan es inconmensurable, sois el más digno gobernador posible de este imperio.

-En otras palabras... necesitáis mi fuerza para libraros de otras razas que pretenden dominar el universo. No suena mal Binnu, no suena mal...

* * *

El inaudible eco espacial quedó roto por el impacto de billones de moléculas de nitrógeno y oxígeno que chocaban contra la carcasa de la nave al entrar en la atmósfera del planeta Vegeta. El aterrizaje fue suave. En la distancia se veían paneles en el suelo, acomodados para recibir las naves circulares de los Saiyajin. 

-¿Utilizáis el viaje espacial para invadir nuevos planetas? –preguntó Vegeta a Binnu.

-En efecto. Pero también investigamos planetas deshabitados que sean económicamente explotables, y los vendemos a quien pague buenos precios. Normalmente los planetas dominados los esclavizamos y obligamos a sus habitantes a trabajar para abastecernos. Desgraciadamente no podemos someter todos los planetas que encontramos, no somos suficientemente poderosos para algunos de ellos, por eso nos vemos obligados a potenciar el mercantilismo de vez en cuando, a cambio de alimentos para la población. Hace falta mucha comida para alimentar un planeta entero de Saiyajins. –Binnu rió. Vegeta hizo caso omiso de su risa.

-¿Quiénes son esos enemigos que os causan problemas?

-Esperaba que os interesarais por eso, mi Rey, pero antes ¿Qué os parece una comida digna de vuestra posición junto al Regente? Estará deseoso de veros.

-De acuerdo. –Respondió. Y dejaron la nave, volando, seguidos de una escuadra de seis soldados con armadura distinta de la del resto: la armadura de éstos era de color rojo y una capa de igual color ondeaba tras ellos. Vegeta los miró de reojo.

-Es la Guardia Real, Rey Vegeta. Han sido designados por mi mismo como los guerreros más poderosos de Vegeta, hasta hoy obedecían al Regente pero, por supuesto, ahora están a vuestras órdenes. El capitán de todos ellos es el que vuela adelantado, se llama Kabbitsu, es el Saiyan más fuerte del planeta Vegeta, y es sutil. Ocupa el puesto de comandante del ejército, por su fuerza creemos que pertenece a la élite del antiguo planeta Vegeta. Tiene una capacidad de combate de diecisiete mil unidades.

Vegeta casi tuvo que reprimirse para no soltar una carcajada. Pensó en cuanto se había distanciado del nivel normal de un Saiyan. Tanto que ahora todos esos eran como pulgas al lado de un gigante.

-En realidad, sois demasiado débiles para lograr vuestro objetivo. Parece demasiado arrogante vuestro propósito para cumplirlo. En algún lugar del espacio hay guerreros que pueden destruir todo lo que habéis construido sólo con proponérselo, no lo olvides Binnu.

-Pero con vos, mi Rey Vegeta... con vos somos invencibles. –Afirmó Binnu, como si dijera algo puramente obvio.

-Dominar una galaxia, o todo el universo, no significa ser invencible...

Llegaron al palacio del Regente, en una ciudad abovedada y ocre, bajo un cielo rojo, como teñido de sangre. Y esa era la aguja clavada en el paisaje, el origen de la herida. Como un pináculo se levantaba la torre del Regente del planeta Vegeta, mirando hacia las estrellas, hacia lo que un día debía ser su imperio.

Vegeta y Binnu, junto con la Guardia Real, entraron en el palacio a través de una puerta, sin escaleras que la unieran al suelo, de manera que una criatura que no dispusiera de la facultad de volar no tenía manera de alcanzar la entrada. Todos los soldados que custodiaban el palacio se inclinaban ante los recién llegados. Tras una ascensión por el interior del pilar central de la torre, llegaron enfrente de una puerta dorada con piedras preciosas incrustadas en el metal.

Vegeta esgrimió una sonrisa torcida.- Vaya... no esta nada mal. Realmente este regente tiene una casa de rey.

-Nuestro Regente, y en general todos los Saiyajin más poderosos, se procuran una vida tan lujosa como pueden. –Indicó Binnu- Es una forma de demostrar la grandeza de nuestra raza. No exagero si digo que lo consideramos como una obligación moral.

-Lo entiendo perfectamente, es natural. -Dijo Vegeta.

Dos Saiyans, uno a cada lado de la puerta, empujaron los portones al unísono, abriéndola. Mientras Vegeta y Binnu avanzaban, Kabbitsu estaba dando indicaciones a sus subordinados para que se marcharan, y acto seguido fue tras los dos Saiyans. Un largo salón apareció frente a Vegeta, éste estaba vacío, excepto por una presencia al otro extremo de la mesa que ocupaba la parte central de la estancia. En las paredes podían observarse cuadros que representaban la muerte de Freeza a manos de un Saiyan que se parecía mucho al antiguo Rey Vegeta, Freeza aparecía ensangrentado y atravesado por un rayo de energía que lanzaba el Rey; el Super Saiyan legendario aparecía en otro cuadro, un Saiyan con el pelo dorado, cara de simio, tres colas y una expresión de furia exagerada en los ojos, pues así era como se lo representaba tradicionalmente en el antiguo Planeta Vegeta. Había otro cuadro en el que aparecía un Saiyan bajo la luz de la luna, convertido en monstruo gigante, en segundo plano un reguero de cadáveres inundaba la escena. El Regente se levantó. Era un Saiyan de rasgos altivos, cuyas arrugas comenzaban a acusar su vejez –lo cual significaría que tenía unos setenta años-. No obstante desprendía una de las energías más poderosas que Vegeta había podido captar hasta el momento en el planeta. Iba vestido con la coraza de los Reyes de Vegeta, sin embargo no llevaba corona. El Regente se inclinó ante Vegeta.

-Reconozco los rasgos de vuestro padre en vos, Rey Vegeta. Me honra que hayáis aceptado conservar la línea real de Vegeta. Mi nombre es Rettusu y soy el Regente del planeta Vegeta, aunque deseo que por poco tiempo.

-El Rey Vegeta pensaba comer algo ahora, señor. Durante la comida yo le informaré sobre nuestros enemigos. –dijo Binnu.

-Permitid que os acompañe, Rey Vegeta, -pidió Rettusu- mandaré que nuestros esclavos preparen un banquete.

Por toda la ciudad se oían las exclamaciones y los gritos de cientos de Saiyajin que volaban sobre la ciudad celebrando la llegada del Rey Vegeta. Se lanzaban rayos de energía blancos, rojos, verdes, azules y de muchos otros colores al cielo. Se asesinaban esclavos cruelmente para celebrar la próxima investidura con la sangre de las víctimas de los Saiyajin. Pues había corrido la voz de que el Rey Vegeta llegaría pronto, y muchos Saiyajin de otras ciudades habían acudido a la capital del planeta Vegeta, la ciudad de Garuden, para ver al heredero. Había allí más de mil quinientos Saiyajin, prácticamente la totalidad de los que quedaban en el planeta.

-¿Oís eso, mi Rey? Todos os estábamos esperando ansiosos. Vuestra llegada profetiza el inicio de una nueva era...

Vegeta no respondió, se limitó a continuar devorando la tajada de carne que delante suyo iba desapareciendo rápidamente.

-Tal vez nuestro rey esté más interesado en los enemigos que impiden nuestro avance, Binnu...

Vegeta levantó la mirada de la comida y miró a Rettusu.

-Habla. –dijo, tras lo cual siguió devorando.

-Bien, Rey Vegeta. –una pequeña gota de sudor cruzaba la sien de Rettusu- El asunto no es sencillo, pues tenemos más de un frente que no podemos atravesar. Para empezar, nuestro problema principal es que no podemos entrar en los dominios de la familia Korudu; sabemos que Freeza fue destruido, así como su padre y su hermano mayor, pero aún queda su madre, la Reina Korudu. Estimamos que su poder es incluso mayor que el del fallecido Rey Korudu. Poco se sabe de su raza, pero son en su mayoría varones que sirven a una Reina, quien tiene mucho más poder que ellos. ¿Creéis que podrían ser un obstáculo?

-No hay ningún miembro de la estirpe de Freeza que pueda preocuparme. –respondió Vegeta. –¿Éste es el enemigo más poderoso que conocéis? Qué decepción. Si no hay nadie más poderoso que cuatro pulgas a las que podría eliminar aplastándolas con la suela del zapato ¿Qué sentido tiene que esté aquí?

-Por favor, mi Rey, vos sois el único que tiene suficiente fuerza como para derrotar a la familia Korudu. Además si lo hacéis seréis para siempre un símbolo en el planeta Vegeta, y para todos los Saiyajin. Una huella viviente del poder de nuestra raza. Vuestro pueblo os honrará.

-Tsk...

Vegeta se recostó en el asiento y pidió más comida.

-Para ser comida preparada por esclavos, es muy buena. –dijo.

-Es cierto que están a nuestras órdenes, mi Rey. –repuso Binnu- Pero sirven directamente a la élite y los tratamos bien aunque no son Saiyajin. Tienen una vida con todo tipo de lujo. Vale la pena tener contentos a esos perros para que trabajen bien. De hecho les decimos que son libres para irse, pero no lo hacen. Sería como desechar la riqueza para elegir, probablemente, la muerte. Es una política que introdujo Rettusu durante su cargo de Regente, y da buenos resultados. Sólo esclavizamos a grandes comunidades. A grupos de trabajadores con misiones muy concretas les damos buen trato, puesto que tenemos suficientes riquezas para ello, y así dispensan mejores resultados.

Vegeta disfrutaba de una nueva tajada de carne sangrante, que tardó poco tiempo en desaparecer por completo.

-Tenemos otros enemigos menos importantes. –Prosiguió Rettusu- Son los Tsukijin. Poseen una tecnología asombrosamente avanzada, y ni siquiera un ataque a gran escala pudo acabar con ellos.

-¿Tan poderosa es su tecnología? –preguntó Vegeta.

-Enviamos una pequeña escuadra de Saiyajin para someter a sus habitantes después de escanear su superficie, pues no percibíamos que la población tuviera una fuerza de combate destacable, pero el caso es que no volvimos a saber más de ese grupo. Eso no era normal. Un Saiyajin, por lo general, no muere por un accidente, o prematuramente, a menos que alguien lo mate. Si hubiera sido sólo uno, quizás habría alguna otra explicación. Pero en ese caso eran seis Saiyajin de unas mil setecientas unidades cada uno, los habitantes del planeta se habían librado de ellos, era la única explicación razonable. Decidimos enviar una gran tropa poderosa al planeta Tsukijin, pero cuando nuestras naves llegaron... el planeta, simplemente, desapareció como por arte de magia. El ataque a gran escala ni siquiera pudo realizarse. Creemos que los Tsukijin poseen una tecnología sorprendentemente avanzada, que les permite acabar con nuestros hombres y, de alguna manera, trasladar su planeta rápidamente. Nuestro equipo de científicos cree que sería interesante invadir el planeta para obtener la tecnología de sus habitantes.

-Eso es evidente. –dijo Vegeta- Pero¿Como pretendéis invadir un planeta que ha desaparecido?

-Bueno, no quiero aburriros con detalles técnicos, mi Rey. -siguió Rettusu- Pero nuestros científicos creen haber descubierto el paradero del planeta en el antiespacio.

-¿El antiespacio?

-Sí, lo siento Rey Vegeta, no se lo que es exactamente, tendría que responderos uno de los científicos, pero creo que es una especie de pliegue del espacio sobre sí mismo... la cuestión es que, según nuestros conocimientos, un objeto del antiespacio debe regresar al espacio normal dentro de un tiempo limitado. Los cálculos revelan que el planeta reaparecerá en tres días, y, según el plan, mañana está previsto el envío de tres naves de batalla, con cien Saiyajin en cada una, para convertir el planeta en un infierno –Rettusu sonrió como si el simple hecho de pronunciar estas palabras le causara un enorme placer-.

Vegeta sonrió también –Pronto no quedará ni un habitante en ese planeta. Los Saiyajin son salvajes, no necesitan más tecnología. Si un planeta os molesta podríais destruirlo desde el espacio, a mi no me costaría nada hacer desaparecer un sistema solar, pero si se trata sólo de un planeta, aquél Saiyan podría hacerlo –señaló a Kabbitsu, que estaba recostado contra la pared al fondo de la sala, comiendo una fruta.

Se incorporó e hizo una reverencia.

-Me siento honrado por estas palabras Rey Vegeta.

-Sí, pero es más que probable que el planeta tenga un escudo defensivo, además dicha tecnología nos sería muy útil para controlar el tráfico interplanetario. Si pudiéramos desplazar el planeta en el espacio, podríamos lanzar un ataque a gran escala a otros planetas en cuestión de minutos, y si obtuviéramos la tecnología para movernos entre el espacio y el antiespacio, y los escudos, y aplicáramos todo esto a otros planetas, dispondríamos de colonias móviles, difícilmente detectables y protegidas.

Hubo un instante de silencio. Kabbitsu lo rompió al fin, se incorporó de nuevo y se dirigió a Vegeta.

-Mi señor, no pretendo ser descortés pero... ahora que habéis comido¿Puedo pediros que hagáis una demostración de fuerza?

-¿Como te atreves? -exclamó Binnu, atónito- No lo tengáis en cuenta Mi Rey, aunque Kabbitsu es un guerrero excelente, no tiene demasiado apego al protocolo.

-No importa. –Vegeta se levantó- Templar un poco los músculos nunca está de más. Pero tendremos que salir de la torre si no queréis que acabe destruida. –Levantó el labio derecho, sonriendo- Seguidme.

Y salió levitando de la torre a través de una ventana, emprendió el vuelo hacia el cielo y los otros tres Saiyans lo siguieron. Cuando Vegeta llegó a cierta altura, se detuvo y los esperó.

-¿Quieres hacer un combate de entrenamiento, Kabbitsu? –dijo Vegeta.

-Adelante. –contestó, sin cambiar la expresión.- Hasta que no vea con mis propios ojos el increíble poder del que hablan los datos, no me daré por satisfecho.

-Tranquilo, procuraré no hacerte un daño irreparable. –Aunque parecía una frase arrogante, Vegeta hablaba ahora con absoluta seriedad. En su rostro se veía la calma del firmamento, como el cielo inmóvil antes de una tormenta.

-Atacaré con toda mi energía. –dijo Kabbitsu.

Y se lanzó hacia Vegeta, quien desapareció.

Kabbitsu quedó totalmente desorientado, no tenía ni idea de donde se encontraba Vegeta hasta que éste habló detrás suyo.

-Estoy aquí.

Kabbitsu sonrió y se produjo un silencio lleno de tensión. Los tres Saiyans que habían presenciado (o más exactamente, _no _presenciado) el movimiento de Vegeta quedaron inmóviles durante un instante, hasta que finalmente el Rey de los Saiyajin habló.

-¿Qué os pasa¿Os habéis quedado paralizados por una simple demostración de velocidad? No he hecho más que desplazarme tranquilamente a cinco metros.

-Ha sido instantáneo... –balbuceó Binnu. No sabía si sonreír o temblar.

Kabbitsu intentó relajarse. Al menos dejó de adoptar la posición de lucha.

-He perdido –dijo- no hay nada que pueda hacer frente al Rey Vegeta, está claro. Sólo con pensar en el poder de un Super Saiyan... me trasbalsa... –no sabía bien cómo acabar la frase.

-Eso es muy fácil.

¡BOOOOM!

Una aura llameante y dorada envolvió de pronto el cuerpo de Vegeta. Y su cabello se tiñó de rubio como por arte de magia. Una fuerte oleada de energía sacudió de arriba abajo los cuerpos de los tres Saiyans. Incluso sin los sensores –que les resultaron inútiles, pues se quemaron en el acto- podían sentir de algún modo la energía increíble que manaba del cuerpo del Super Saiyan.

Se produjo otro silencio. Rettusu, Binnu y Kabbitsu se dieron cuenta casi al unísono de que estaban paralizados, y sus miembros temblaban de la impresión. Sentían como una especie de amargo sabor que recordaba al miedo los invadía, y se limitaron a balbucear cosas como: "No... no puede ser..." o "Es... es impresionante". Al ver esto, Vegeta volvió a su estado normal. Y los demás se sintieron como si se liberaran de una gran tensión de pronto. Como si hubieran aguantado la respiración un minuto y el aliento les hubiera sido devuelto.

Después de unos segundos de paréntesis para que todos volvieran a la realidad, Vegeta realizó una pregunta.

-¿Cómo pensabais hacer frente a los Korudu¿Esperando a mi llegada?

Y Rettusu respondió.

-Desde... desde que nos enteramos de la muerte de Freeza, de su padre y de su hermano, buscamos al Super Saiyan legendario... y está claro que al fin lo hemos encontrado. Es normal y justo que el Super Saiyan tenga sangre real y sea el heredero de la corona. Al encontraros pensamos que érais nuestra única esperanza, y lo sois. Y... si os place... quisiéramos comunicar la noticia al pueblo e... investiros Rey lo antes posible.

Vegeta pareció dudar un instante, pero enseguida contestó de improviso.

-Mañana partiré hacia Tsukujin, Rettusu. Quiero ver como está el percal y divertirme un poco.

* * *

Al amanecer, Vegeta se dirigía hacia la nave espacial, seguido por Kabbitsu. 

-Disculpad, mi Rey, ante todo... no quisiera que pensarais que dudaba de vuestro poder. No os podría derrotar ni en un millón de años –dijo el Saiyan.

-No hay problema, tu apreciación es correcta. En el combate de entrenamiento no te precipitaste, y aceptaste tu inferioridad con sangre fría. Y eso es remarcable. –Vegeta sonrió con el labio derecho.

-¿Puedo preguntaros algo?

-Claro.

-¿Por qué habéis decidido ir a Tsukujin?

-¿Qué tiene eso de raro, Kabbitsu?

-Vos mismo dijisteis que ni la familia Korudu os interesa. No entiendo qué incentivo tenéis para ir a Tsukujin. Es evidente que buscáis un desafío a vuestro nivel.

-Un poco de relajación nunca viene mal. Además, si no hubiera dicho que iba a Tsukijin ¿Qué me habría impedido ser investido enseguida? La verdad es que no tengo ninguna intención de convertirme en el Rey de este planeta, ni de ningún otro. En el pasado tal vez. Pero ahora que los Saiyajin y el antiguo planeta Vegeta han sido vengados, ya no me interesa en absoluto preocuparme por mi raza. Prefiero entrenarme que perder el tiempo gobernando un planeta hasta que se me oxiden los huesos. Esta forma de actuar honra mejor a mis antecesores.

Kabbitsu no se sorprendió. Inesperadamente, rió.

-Veo que sois un Super Saiyan no sólo de sangre, sino también de espíritu. Pero¿Por qué mantenéis el engaño?

Vegeta sonrió.

-Tengo curiosidad por saber hasta qué punto Rettusu y Binnu desean que me convierta en rey.

Vegeta y Kabbitsu subieron volando y entraron por la parte superior de la nave espacial. Poco después, esta partió, y en la distancia se vieron otras dos naves idénticas que navegaban hacia las estrellas siguiendo la trayectoria de la primera.

* * *

En la torre de Garuden, las cosas estaban calmas. Aún había sangre por las calles, y cuerpos mutilados, debido a los asesinatos de la noche anterior, pero muchos Saiyajin habían vuelto a sus ciudades o partido hacia otros planetas menores, en busca de desafíos o simplemente para saciar su sed de sangre y emborracharse. 

¿Por qué el Rey Vegeta ha partido tan precipitadamente¡Yo te lo diré, Binnu! –Rettusu parecía contrariado, un capilar sanguíneo surcaba su sien en busca de células ávidas de nutrientes- ¿No has notado la indiferencia del Rey Vegeta hacia lo que intentamos hacer aquí? –Pronunció el nombre con un tono de voz deliberadamente exagerado-.

-El Rey Vegeta es un Saiyan de la raza más pura para la lucha y la más poderosa. –repuso Binnu- Hay que darle tiempo para que acepte su lugar; ha pasado toda su vida bajo las órdenes de otros, y vagabundeando por el espacio... lo que digo es que, del día a la mañana no se va a acostumbrar a ser el Rey del Nuevo Imperio. Todavía es posible que esté asimilándolo, por eso ha decidido partir enseguida, para tener un momento en el que calmar la mente. Y¿Qué mejor manera de recordar lo que significa su sangre que derramando la sangre de los débiles?.

-Por lo visto sientes mucho apego por el nuevo Rey, Binnu. No te niego que si aceptara su sitio acabarían todos nuestros problemas. La família de Freeza dejaría de suponer una amenaza aparente así como un límite para nuestras ansias de expansión. Pero... –Rettusu adoptó una expresión escéptica de pronto, como quien se da cuenta de que está soñando despierto- Pero la verdad es que ese Saiyan no tiene intención de ser el Rey. –añadió secamente- Como Saiyan, me siento orgulloso de que alguien tan poderoso pertenezca a nuestra raza, y más siendo de sangre real... pero me avergüenza pensar cómo debe vernos... tan débiles...

Binnu inclinó la cabeza, pero en su afán, volvió a hablar.

-¡Es natural que un jefe posea más poder que sus súbditos, en todos los sentidos! El hecho de que la diferencia entre su poder y el nuestro sea tan abismal no hace más que confirmar lo que acabo de decir, aún más en este caso extremo. Un buen maestro debe poder esgrimir sus armas ante los aprendices y dejarlos boquiabiertos. Un capitán de un ejército debe inspirar respeto y temor tanto a enemigos como a aliados. Un gran conquistador debe poder destruir una civilización entera sólo con proponérselo...

-...Y un buen estratega, debe tener el poder de conseguir que sus enemigos crean que puede hacer todo eso... –continuó el comentario de Binnu con un tono de voz que pretendía imitar al de una cantinela- Tal vez tengas razón en esto Binnu, pero dudo mucho que vuelva a existir algún día el Rey Vegeta. Ojalá me equivocara...

-Habéis de equivocaros por fuerza, de otra forma jamás podremos extender nuestro imperio más allá de la frontera del Imperio Korudu, y por lo tanto el sueño de los Saiyajin no vería la luz... por lo menos hasta pasados otros mil años. Pero por el momento, el Rey Vegeta ha accedido a comandar la conquista del planeta Tsukijin así que el plan sigue adelante.

-¿Comandar¿El puesto de comandante es el que ocupa? Lo dices como si hubieras de aliviarme con eso... pero por otra parte, necesitamos ese planeta. Me preocupa el desenlace de esta campaña. Si no obtenemos la tecnología de ese planeta, nuestra conquista del espacio se retardará décadas.

-Cierto... es una suerte que preparáramos a aquél.

-Sí. Suerte que preparamos a aquél.

* * *

La tercera luna se levantaba en el cielo de Tsukijin, alrededor se apagaban los puntitos brillantes de las lejanas estrellas mientras el astro esférico ascendía por el horizonte. Un observador atento tal vez podría haber visto en determinado momento que tres manchas minúsculas de color negro aparecían sobre la blancura lunar. Pero los Tsukijin eran unos observadores mucho más que atentos. De hecho iban a iniciar ellos el ataque. Un haz de luz surgió de un gran cañón de superfície, un disparo destinado a una de las naves. Pero no era un obús lo que dispararon, sino un tremendo rayo de energía. 

El rayo atravesó la atmosfera del planeta en un santiamén y alcanzó una de las naves enemigas antes de que tuvieran tiempo de reaccionar. Las otras dos naves temblaron ante los efectos de la onda expansiva.

-¿No estábamos fuera del alcance de sus armas? –exclamó uno de los que capitaneaban la nave en la que se encontraba Vegeta.

-Desconocemos el tipo de arma con el que han atacado, capitán.

-¡Maldita sea¡Alejad a las dos naves del planeta, no podemos poner en peligro la seguridad del Comandante Vegeta! –exclamó el capitán.

Vegeta levantó la mirada, parecía que iba a decir algo pero Kabbitsu, que estaba tras él, se le adelantó.

-Eres un necio, capitán Kukumo. El Rey Vegeta no necesita ninguna clase de protección. Aunque la nave estallara en el espacio y quedara destruida, a él no le ocurriría nada.

Vegeta hizo un leve asentimiento con la cabeza, mientras el capitán Kukumo, que parecía súbitamente nervioso, enseguida se apresuró a disculparse.

Se produjo un silencio eminente, que fue interrumpido enseguida por un tripulante de la nave.

-Comandante Vegeta, ya hemos alejado las naves del planeta, ahora no podrían alcanzarnos por nuestra proximidad a una de sus lunas.

Vegeta se volvió hacia el saiyan.

-Yo no he dado esa orden –dijo- Regresa a la órbita del planeta.

-Pero... Comandante Vegeta –el capitán Kukumo, parecía no dar crédito. En cambio, Kabbitsu lo miraba con una sonrisa que denotaba comprensión- si nos acercamos de nuevo a la órbita...

-¡Silencio! –dijo Vegeta- Acércate de nuevo a la órbita y haced salir a los saiyajin sin esperar el aterrizaje. Tus hombres vuelven a decirte que nos encontramos a una distancia segura, aunque no conocen la tecnología que acaba de destruir esa nave ¿No te das cuenta de que en realidad no tenemos ninguna certeza de seguidad desde nuestra posición? Lo mejor es que los soldados estén en tierra firme lo antes posible y allí puedan dispersarse y diezmar a la población. Además, por lo que parece, la luna llena se verá desde la superfície del planeta... –la expresión de Vegeta se torció en una sonrisa de desdén cuyo objetivo principal parecía que era dejar al capitán Kukumo en evidencia (cosa que logró a la perfección).

-A sus órdenes, Comandante Vegeta –dijo el capitán Kukumo con una exagerada reverencia- Ya lo has oído, acércate al planeta a máxima velocidad –ordenó al tripulante- ¡A todas las unidades, preparaos para desembarcar!

-Capitán. –dijo Vegeta- Yo saldré el primero de la nave. Yo sólo.


End file.
